1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a browser attack prevention system for controlled computing environments and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automating controlled computing environment protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical computing environment, an organization may employ a number of technologies to produce and secure mission critical data. As an example, the organization may employ one or more security systems to protect the mission critical data as well as detect and/or mitigate network-based threats, such as malicious software programs, viruses, intrusions, SPAM and/or the like. The one or more security system may be used to prevent damage caused by malicious software programs that exploit various browser vulnerabilities.
For example, the organization may employ a kiosk computer to provide users with limited functionalities, such as restricted web access, at one or more computer terminals. The Kiosk computer is designed to receive commands and requests from the user terminal and perform various activities on behalf of the user computer. The users at the computer terminals are prevented from accessing data files, executing software programs, modifying a file system and/or perform various restricted activities.
Sometimes, such users desire to subvert various security features at the one or more computer terminals. Accordingly, one or more malicious software programs (e.g., Interactive Kiosk Attack Tools, such as iKat) may be downloaded and executed in order to circumvent browser control and access restricted web sites (e.g., adult web sites, malicious web sites and/or the like). The one or more malicious software programs may perform reconnaissance activity to design an effective strategy for exploiting one or more browser vulnerabilities (e.g., Flash Object vulnerabilities).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for automating controlled computing environment protection from malicious software programs.